Gatomon (Kari's)
Gatomon is Hikari "Kari" Kamiya's partner Digimon. Bio Gatomon was selected by the elders of the Digital World to be Kari's partner Digimon. History Gatomon was first introduced as a loyal servant to Myotismon. She didn't know that she was the partner Digimon of the eighth child, Kari Kamiya and was only focused on destroying her. Gatomon's backstory is tragic, when she was Nyaromon, she sat waiting for her human partner and when she Digivolved into Salamon, she went searching for her partner, but was captured by Myotismon who took her into his wing and brutally abused her making her become his servant. Gatomon later discovered this after meeting her real partner, Kari Kamiya. Gatomon and her best friend, Wizardmon whom she had helped in the past fought Myotismon for Kari. But Wizardmon was thrown in the river and left for dead and Myotismon captured Gatomon to force her to tell him where the eighth Digidestined was. She reunited with her human partner when she too was captured. Gatomon attempted to protect Kari from Myotismon. Wizardmon arrived alive and sacrificed himself to protect Kari and Gatomon from being killed by Myotismon. Kari's grief for Wizardmon activated her Digivice and allowed Gatomon to Digivolve to Angewomon who sent a arrow through Myotismon's heart. Gatomon participated in the battle against VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters along with Kari. When she and Kari had to say goodbye, Kari promised to see her again someday. A few years later, a teenaged boy calling himself the Digimon Emperor came to the Digital World and start enslaving Digimon, Gatomon herself was almost captured and turned into a slave, but she escaped barely dodging the dark ring. Unimon came and attacked her, but as she revealed later, she lost her tail ring. She reunited with Kari who was happy to see her and told her to tell her what happened. Gatomon began to explain what's been going on. She faced the Digimon Emperor, but was injured by him in the process. The Digimon Emperor ordered Tyranomon to destroy Gatomon and her friend, Patamon, TK's partner Digimon as he deemed them worthless. Both were saved by Digmon. Gatomon was reunited with the ghost of Wizardmon who had come to warn them about the greater danger, Gatomon tried to touch Wizardmon's hand, but her paw went through it. He apologized and disappeared. Gatomon with tears in her eyes was comforted by Kari while Sora told the story of how Kari and Gatomon were almost killed when Kari was just a child. Gatomon participated in the final battle against the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji. She and Patamon later danced in the gym and laughed at Davis's attempt to throw a basketball attempt when DemiVeemon yelled at them to stop. Gatomon participated in the battle against evil Digimon. One day, Chris Herd, a Dark-Digidestined kidnapped Gatomon to lure Kari to them. Kari was worried about her partner's safety and got Patrick to help her rescue her and Patrick did. Kari herself was kidnapped by Chris Herd, but she was rescued by Gatomon, Davis, and TK. One day when Kari was sending mean messages to Patrick and Gabrielle, she ran away and Gatomon chased after her getting hit by a bus and was taken to the Digital Hospital by DemiVeemon. She healed and Kari who had felt so bad for endangering her life fed her cat food. Today, when she was standing next to Kari, Gantu grabbed her and placed her in a cage along with Patamon. DemiVeemon came to rescue her and Patamon was also captured and placed in the cage. Kari attempted to rescue her partner along with TK and Davis, but were captured to be taken as hostages. Patrick's Pikachu came and helped save Patamon, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon and scared away Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel. Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu kept attempting to capture Gatomon, but she was protected by her partner and Patrick. Jessie from Team Rocket attempted to capture Gatomon, Impmon, Renamon, and Yaarp, but they were rescued by Lilo Pelekai, Rika Nonaka, Kari Kamiya, and Ai and Mako Terada and Patrick. Kari yelled at Gabrielle for endangering Gatomon and threatened to beat her up. But Rika apologized for Kari's aggressive behavior and left with her partner, Renamon. One day, Janet Chatel, Gabrielle's cousin and a Dark-Digidestined was running amuck in the Digital World naked, she attempted to capture Patamon, TK's partner, Gatomon, Kari's partner, and DemiVeemon, Davis's partner and tried to put them in a cage. But they were rescued by Patrick and their human partners. Another time, Miley Cyrus harassed Gatomon, Patamon, and DemiVeemon trying to get them to come with her, this angered their partners and Patrick had to help rescue them and scare off Miley Cyrus. Today, in the Digital World, Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket tried to capture Gatomon and take her away from Kari, Kari attempted to rescue her partner by fighting Cassidy who injured her, but Patrick came and barely managed to scare them off, Gatomon was taken out of the cage she was trapped in and reunited with her partner. Ken threw a dark spiral at Gatomon, but her tail ring protected her and Kari asked her if she was okay and yelled at Ken. Ken tried again to enslave Gatomon along with Patamon and DemiVeemon with Yolei's help two times, but they were protected by their partners. Ken had Flymon weaken Gatomon and took her from an angry Kari and tried to enslave the injured Gatomon like in the past when he had the same thing happen to Patamon. Kari was pissed off and tried to rescue her partner while Ken snickered at her telling her his plans for Gatomon. Gatomon was rescued by Patrick who returned her to Kari. Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu tried a couple more times to steal Gatomon from Kari, but she was protected. Miley Cyrus tried to grab Gatomon to steal her from Kari, but she was protected by Kari and Dawn, Patrick's Lightfury. Gatomon is supposed to be captured by Eriol Hiiragizawa for Janet and her mother to use to take over the world. But she is rescued by her human partner, Kari. Personality Gatomon was cold and collected when she worked for Myotismon due to the abuse she had went through. When she met Kari, her life changed for the better. She cares greatly for Kari who also cares greatly for her and they both will go to desperate measures to protect each other. She has a crush on Patamon and is unaware of Veemon's crush on her. Digivolutions YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is Gatomon's Fresh form. Nyaromon Nyaromon is Gatomon's In-Training form. Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form. Nefertimon Nefertimon is Gatomon's Armor Digivolved form through the DigiEgg of Light. Silphymon Silphymon is Gatomon and Aquailmon's DNA Digivovled form. It is unknown what gender it is since Gatomon is female and Aquailmon is male. Category:Females Category:Champion Digimon Category:Partner Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Animals Category:Techno-Organic